Power MOSFETs have typically been developed for applications requiring power switching and power amplification. For power switching applications, the commercially available devices are typically DMOSFETs and UMOSFETs. In these devices, one main objective is obtaining a low specific on-resistance to reduce power losses. In a power MOSFET, the gate electrode provides turn-on and turn-off control upon the application of an appropriate gate bias. For example, turn-on in an N-type enhancement MOSFET occurs when a conductive N-type inversion-layer channel (also referred to as “channel region”) is formed in the P-type base region in response to the application of a positive gate bias. The inversion-layer channel electrically connects the N-type source and drain regions and allows for majority carrier conduction therebetween.
The power MOSFET's gate electrode is separated from the base region by an intervening insulating layer, typically silicon dioxide. Because the gate is insulated from the base region, little if any gate current is required to maintain the MOSFET in a conductive state or to switch the MOSFET from an on-state to an off-state or vice-versa. The gate current is kept small during switching because the gate forms a capacitor with the MOSFET's base region. Thus, only charging and discharging current (“displacement current”) is required during switching. Because of the high input impedance associated with the insulated-gate electrode, minimal current demands are placed on the gate and the gate drive circuitry can be easily implemented. Moreover, because current conduction in the MOSFET occurs through majority carrier transport through an inversion-layer channel, the delay associated with the recombination and storage of excess minority carriers is not present. Accordingly, the switching speed of power MOSFETs can be made orders of magnitude faster than that of bipolar transistors. Unlike bipolar transistors, power MOSFETs can be designed to withstand high current densities and the application of high voltages for relatively long durations, without encountering the destructive failure mechanism known as “second breakdown”. Power MOSFETs can also be easily paralleled, because the forward voltage drop across power MOSFETs increases with increasing temperature, thereby promoting an even current distribution in parallel connected devices.
DMOSFETs and UMOSFETs are more fully described in a textbook by B. J. Baliga entitled Power Semiconductor Devices, PWS Publishing Co. (ISBN 0-534-94098-6) (1995), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Chapter 7 of this textbook describes power MOSFETs at pages 335–425. Examples of silicon power MOSFETs including accumulation, inversion and extended trench FETs having trench gate electrodes extending into the N+ drain region are also disclosed in an article by T. Syau, P. Venkatraman and B. J. Baliga, entitled Comparison of Ultralow Specific On-Resistance UMOSFET Structures: The ACCUFET, EXTFET, INVFET, and Convention UMOSFETs, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 41, No. 5, May (1994). As described by Syau et al., specific on-resistances in the range of 100–250 μΩcm2 were experimentally demonstrated for devices capable of supporting a maximum of 25 volts. However, the performance of these devices was limited by the fact that the forward blocking voltage must be supported across the gate oxide at the bottom of the trench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,853 to Lidow et al. also discloses a conventional power MOSFET that utilizes a highly doped N+ region 130 between adjacent P-base regions in order to reduce on-state resistance. For example, FIG. 22 of Lidow et al. discloses a high conductivity region 130 having a constant lateral density and a gradient from relatively high concentration to relatively low concentration beginning from the chip surface beneath the gate oxide and extending down into the body of the chip.
FIG. 1(d) from the aforementioned Syau et al. article discloses a conventional UMOSFET structure. In the blocking mode of operation, this UMOSFET supports most of the forward blocking voltage across the N-type drift layer, which must be doped at relatively low levels to obtain a high maximum blocking voltage capability, however low doping levels typically increase the on-state series resistance. Based on these competing design requirements of high blocking voltage and low on-state resistance, a fundamental figure of merit for power devices has been derived which relates specific on-resistance (Ron,sp) to the maximum blocking voltage (BV). As explained at page 373 of the aforementioned textbook to B. J. Baliga, the ideal specific on-resistance for an N-type silicon drift region is given by the following relation:Ron,sp=5.93×10−9(BV)2.5  (1)Thus, for a device with 60 volt blocking capability, the ideal specific on-resistance is 170 μΩcm2. However, because of the additional resistance contribution from the channel, reported specific on-resistances for UMOSFETs are typically much higher. For example, a UMOSFET having a specific on-resistance of 730 μΩcm2 is disclosed in an article by H. Chang, entitled Numerical and Experimental Comparison of 60V Vertical Double-Diffused MOSFETs and MOSFETs With A Trench-Gate Structure, Solid-State Electronics, Vol. 32, No. 3, pp. 247–251, (1989). However, in this device a lower-than-ideal uniform doping concentration in the drift region was required to compensate for the high concentration of field lines near the bottom corner of the trench when blocking high forward voltages. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,637,989 and 5,742,076 and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/906,916, filed Aug. 6, 1997, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, also disclose popular power semiconductor devices having vertical current carrying capability.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,898 to Baliga discloses a preferred silicon field effect transistor which is commonly referred to as a graded-doped (GD) UMOSFET. As illustrated by FIG. 3 from the '898 patent, a unit cell 100 of an integrated power semiconductor device field effect transistor may have a width “Wc” of 1 μm and comprise a highly doped drain layer 114 of first conductivity type (e.g., N+) substrate, a drift layer 112 of first conductivity type having a linearly graded doping concentration therein, a relatively thin base layer 116 of second conductivity type (e.g., P-type) and a highly doped source layer 118 of first conductivity type (e.g., N+). The drift layer 112 may be formed by epitaxially growing an N-type in-situ doped monocrystalline silicon layer having a thickness of 4 μm on an N-type drain layer 114 having a thickness of 100 μm and a doping concentration of greater than 1×1018 cm−3 (e.g. 1×1019 cm−3) therein. The drift layer 112 also has a linearly graded doping concentration therein with a maximum concentration of 3×1017 cm−3 at the N+/N junction with the drain layer 114, and a minimum concentration of 1×1016 cm−3 beginning at a distance 3 μm from the N+/N junction (i.e., at a depth of 1 μm) and continuing at a uniform level to the upper face. The base layer 116 may be formed by implanting a P-type dopant such as boron into the drift layer 112 at an energy of 100 keV and at a dose level of 1×1014 cm−2. The P-type dopant may then be diffused to a depth of 0.5 μm into the drift layer 112. An N-type dopant such as arsenic may also be implanted at an energy of 50 keV and at dose level of 1×1015 cm−2. The N-type and P-type dopants can then be diffused simultaneously to a depth of 0.5 μm and 1.0 μm, respectively, to form a composite semiconductor substrate containing the drain, drift, base and source layers.
A stripe-shaped trench having a pair of opposing sidewalls 120a which extend in a third dimension (not shown) and a bottom 120b is then formed in the substrate. For a unit cell 100 having a width Wc of 1 μm, the trench is preferably formed to have a width “Wt” of 0.5 μm at the end of processing. An insulated gate electrode, comprising a gate insulating region 124 and an electrically conductive gate 126 (e.g., polysilicon), is then formed in the trench. The portion of the gate insulating region 124 extending adjacent the trench bottom 120b and the drift layer 112 may have a thickness “T1” of about 2000 Å to inhibit the occurrence of high electric fields at the bottom of the trench and to provide a substantially uniform potential gradient along the trench sidewalls 120a. The portion of the gate insulating region 124 extending opposite the base layer 116 and the source layer 118 may have a thickness “T2” of about 500 Å to maintain the threshold voltage of the device at about 2–3 volts. Simulations of the unit cell 100 at a gate bias of 15 Volts confirm that a vertical silicon field effect transistor having a maximum blocking voltage capability of 60 Volts and a specific on-resistance (Rsp,on) of 40 μΩcm2, which is four (4) times smaller than the ideal specific on-resistance of 170 μΩcm2 for a 60 volt power UMOSFET, can be achieved. Notwithstanding these excellent characteristics, the transistor of FIG. 3 of the '898 patent may suffer from a relatively low high-frequency figure-of-merit (HFOM) if the overall gate-to-drain capacitance (CGD) is too large. Improper edge termination of the MOSFET may also prevent the maximum blocking voltage from being achieved. Additional UMOSFETs having graded drift regions and trench-based source electrodes are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,833 to Baliga, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Power MOSFETs may also be used in power amplification applications (e.g., audio or rf). In these applications the linearity of the transfer characteristic (e.g., Id v. Vg) becomes very important in order to minimize signal distortion. Commercially available devices that are used in these power amplification applications are typically the LDMOS and gallium arsenide MESFETs. However, as described below, power MOSFETs including LDMOS transistors, may have non-linear characteristics that can lead to signal distortion. The physics of current saturation in power MOSFETs is described in a textbook by S. M. Sze entitled “Physics of Semiconductor Devices, Section 8.2.2, pages 438–451 (1981). As described in this textbook, the MOSFET typically works in one of two modes. At low drain voltages (when compared with the gate voltage), the MOSFET operates in a linear mode where the relationship between Id and Vg is substantially linear. Here, the transconductance (gm) is also independent of Vg:gm=(Z/L)unsCoxVd  (2)where Z and L are the channel width and length, respectively, uns is the channel mobility, Cox is the specific capacitance of the gate oxide, and Vd is the drain voltage. However, once the drain voltage increases and becomes comparable to the gate voltage (Vg), the MOSFET operates in the saturation mode as a result of channel pinch-off. When this occurs, the expression for transconductance can be expressed as:gm=(Z/L)unsCox(Vg−Vth)  (3)where Vg represents the gate voltage and Vth represents the threshold voltage of the MOSFET. Thus, as illustrated by equation (3), during saturation operation, the transconductance increases with increasing gate bias. This makes the relationship between the drain current (on the output side) and the gate voltage (on the input side) non-linear because the drain current increases as the square of the gate voltage. This non-linearity can lead to signal distortion in power amplifiers. In addition, once the voltage drop along the channel becomes large enough to produce a longitudinal electric field of more than about 1×104 V/cm while remaining below the gate voltage, the electrons in the channel move with reduced differential mobility because of carrier velocity saturation.
Thus, notwithstanding attempts to develop power MOSFETs for power switching and power amplification applications, there continues to be a need to develop power MOSFETs that can support high voltages and have improved electrical characteristics, including highly linear transfer characteristics when supporting high voltages.